<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] command me to be well by greedy_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547640">[Podfic] command me to be well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nasa's story, read aloud (20 minutes). </p><p>
  <i>“Do you ever worry about your soul?” Nile asks Nicky, seven months after she joins the team.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ah," Nicky says. "Well, I've already been absolved by the Pope.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] command me to be well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092405">command me to be well</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/pseuds/nasa">nasa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content notes: There is a scene of graphic torture in there  (Nicky tortures a bad guy), some gruesome canon-typical injuries, and mentions of sex trafficking (which the team are fighting against.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>

    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Download/listen</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3: </b><a href="https://bit.ly/2HheCdK">Click to stream or right-click to save</a>
</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>File details</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:18:22</li>
<li>
<b>File size:</b> 12Mo</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>Additional credits</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> greedy_dancer</li>
<li>
<b>Hosted by:</b> Paraka</li>
<li>
<b>Work skin adapted from:</b> Azdaema</li>
</ul>
</ul><h3>Feedback</h3><ul>
<ul>I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:</ul>
<li>Find me <a href="http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a>
</li>
<li>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/greedydancer">on Twitter</a>
</li>
<li>Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic their works! &lt;3 And thanks to castalie for giving this a listen &amp; reassuring me it was fine to post. </p><p>The dude on the cover is infamous bestower of indulgences Pope Urbain II.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>